Shall We Dance?
by framby
Summary: As the lead of a boys band, Blaine is casted to participate to the new season of Dancing With The Stars. Kurt is one of the professional dancer, they aren't partners but it doesn't mean they can't dance together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is the result of me watching too much Dancing With The Stars. It's finished and it's in three parts. I'll post the others two chapters soon**

**A huge thanks to Lurida and BlaineandKate, my two lovely betas!**

* * *

Blaine and the Warblers had talked about his participation to the show and had decided that while Blaine would be dancing for his life they would all take long earned holidays.

They all know that the show was something he had bonded with his mother over, and it seemed rather important to him, so they all agreed to let him do it. They said that they would vote for him and launch a campaign for him. They were also hoping that Blaine would really learn to dance and forget to jump on furniture once for all.

This is how Blaine walked into the rehearsal room the first morning. It was a week and a half before the first live show, and he was buzzing with anticipation, running through all the different dancers in his head trying one last time to try guess which one he would be partnered up with.

The cameras were settled in the room, already turned on and filming his every movement. It was a little weird, to say the least. He was used to the constant attention from the media, and from the fans, but having a camera following him all the time was different.

Blaine was sitting on the bench, waiting for his partner to finally arrive. The door opened loudly and a small woman with long brown hair appeared. She peaked to see who was her celebrity and the moment she recognized Blaine the woman squealed happily and ran right into his arms.

"I can't believe I got you! It's going to be amazing. We have a lot to work on, obviously, but with your skills and my talent we could go all the way and win!" The woman stopped for a second before stepping back a little and offering her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry, nice to finally meet you Blaine Anderson leader of The Warblers." Blaine took the woman's hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Rachel Berry." Rachel giggled at that and put her bag down.

"Okay did you start warming up?"

"Uh, no?" The dancer rolled her eyes at him, putting her hair into a messy bun before walking to Blaine.

"Okay, let's start. Like I said, we have a lot to do and this year I want to win!"

Hours later Blaine was lying on the floor, legs weak because of how many times he had to repeat the same movement. Blaine knew Rachel, of course. He'd learn from the tv show that she was merciless and definitely fierce when it came to competition. She became one of the dancers three years ago, and managed to win the first year she had been in the competition. People loved hating her, and fearing her.

Blaine was still lying on the floor, legs and arms wide apart, trying to rest his body before Rachel decided it was time to train again. Blaine was not sure he would ever move again at this point.

"Come on, Little Warbler, one more time."

"Rachel!" Blaine whined from the floor, as the woman took his hands and hauled him from the ground. Blaine made his body as heavy as possible, but Rachel was strong for someone that small so he didn't stand a chance.

"One more time, you big baby. We won't win if you complain all the time." Rachel put her left hand on Blaine's shoulder and her right hand in his, readying them to start the routine again.

"Five, six, seven, eight." Blaine took a step forward as Rachel stepped backward, his right leg moving in synch with her left leg and so on and so forth. They twirled around the room until Blaine took Rachel's hand in his, helping her down into a developpé and a split before making her jump into his arms, her body encircling his as he tiptoed backward. They continue to dance together until the song ended.

"It was alright." Rachel admitted, handing a bottle of water to Blaine. The man was panting and he was sure that he just discovered new muscles in his body. The cameraman was too busy making fun of him and Blaine didn't notice when the door of their rehearsal studio opened, letting another dancer in.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelped when she saw who was in her studio. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Oh come on, Berry. It's not like I need to steal ideas from you to win." The woman let an offended gasp out and eyed the dancer menacingly.

"Beware, Kurt Hummel. You wouldn't want you dear scarf collection to be ruined because of my seaweed mask!"

Blaine stood up with difficulty and wobbled toward the pair. Kurt Hummel had joined the tv show at the same time as Rachel, three years ago, and even if Rachel had won the first year, Kurt had won the previous two years.

"Kurt, let me introduce you to my celebrity: Blaine Anderson, lead of the War-"

"I know who he is." Kurt cut in before turning to Blaine. "It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm also glad to see you're still alive after a whole day of rehearsal with that one." Kurt tilted his head in Rachel direction who frustratingly threw her hands in the air and walked to her bag.

"Kurt Hummel, right? Pleasure to meet you, too. And I have to admit that I'm feeling lucky to still be alive, but my body is screaming at me so tomorrow is not going to be fun. " They both laughed. Blaine noticed how Kurt's cheeks became a little red and how his nose scrunched up when he smiled. Blaine had had a very healthy crush on Kurt Hummel since the first time he had appeared on his screen. He also knew that Kurt was an very talented dancer and some of his performances had shaken Blaine up.

"Take a long, hot bath tonight, and drink lots of water with some lemon juice in it. You shouldn't hurt too much tomorrow." Blaine nodded and Kurt turned to Rachel who was stuffing her bag.

"Do you want to go home now or do you want to keep rehearsing?" Kurt asked the woman.

"No, I'm ready, just give me few minutes with Blaine and I'll be out." Kurt kissed Rachel's cheek and waved at Blaine before disappearing.

Blaine didn't like to stereotype, but he had always thought that Kurt was gay and well, not only did he had a girlfriend but he also lived with her. Blaine felt a little ashamed, but quickly turned his attention to his partner.

They rehearsed every day for a week, training until Blaine's body would give out and he would beg for a break. Kurt came by often, keeping track on how Rachel was torturing Blaine and laughing at his expenses. Blaine couldn't help but flirt a little. It was completely wrong especially with Rachel in the room, and in Kurt's life, but it was fun, and Blaine didn't have any intention of taking it further.

On Friday, Kurt finished early and stopped by their rehearsal studio. Blaine and Rachel were once again training and rehearsing their routine. Blaine felt comfortable with every movement and step, finally able to appreciate dancing with a professional dancer.

Rachel turned the music on, tapping on Blaine's chin for him to lift it before they started dancing around the room, almost flying with how quick they were gliding around the room. Blaine lifted Rachel a little, twirled her, and helped her down in a perfect lift, before continuing the routine until the end.

"You have to think about how you position your head to lift your arms or they are going to grill us. Overall it wasn't that bad." Rachel growled, before sitting on the bench with Kurt.

"Slow down with him, he is good." Kurt warned, eyeing Blaine who was once again lying on the floor, almost dead from exhaustion.

"He is average, at best."

"Rachel. Stop it. He is good."

They finished the rehearsal quickly after that, Rachel and Kurt leaving together again.

On Saturday night, Rachel and Blaine were rehearsing one last time, barely miming the movements when Kurt snuck behind them and put a hand on Blaine's arms.

"Break a leg tonight."

"Thank, you too."

Rachel eyed him suspiciously before taking her place next to the other contestants.

* * *

Blaine did averagely well during the first live show, his performance ranking him in the top ten, a place before Kurt. Which made Rachel squeal happily for half an hour.

Rachel and Blaine exchanged few texts during the weekend. Blaine knew that it was important for them to get to know each other. He liked the girl, to some extent, but she could also be a tad too loud and on the wrong side of meticulous.

On monday, Blaine arrived after Rachel, who was patiently waiting for him. She marched right to him and hugged him before getting right to business.

"This week you are going to dance on a song that means a lot to you. So tell me more about it."

Rachel asked, mainly for the camera. They had talked about it during the weekend by text, so the girl would have time to come up with a routine. Blaine still had to get comfortable with the camera but he was getting better and better with it.

"The song I chose is Last Friday Night by the amazing Katy Perry. I'm a big fan of Katy Perry and this song is fun and makes you want to grab your friends and dance together. It's a fun song."

"Well that's really good because we can actually dance the cha-cha-cha on this song. Now for this we are going to make your hips move!" Rachel put her hands on Blaine hips and made him rotated playfully, both of them laughing at that.

They started rehearsing, Blaine trying desperately to keep up with the tempo and with his partner, who was on fire. They spent the first day practicing the basics steps of the cha-cha, trying to make Blaine keep up with the music and the steps.

Blaine was struggling with keeping up when Kurt poked his head in the rehearsal room.

"Blaine, don't train too hard, my partner and I will be first place this week." Kurt smirked at the man, earning an eye roll from Rachel.

"Oh but Kurt, if I recall correctly Rachel and I were better than you last week. So don't wish too much for first place. It's ours." Blaine answered cockily. He hoped for a second that they wouldn't put that on the show, especially if they didn't do better than Kurt and his partner.

Kurt clicked his tongue at him before turning to Rachel to talk to her and finally going back to his room.

"We can't let him be better than us." Blaine told Rachel the seconds Kurt closed the door.

"You want to be the best and win first place?"

"Yes!" Blaine said with conviction.

"You want to crush all the other contestants and win that prize?!" The woman asked, her fists tight with excitement.

"Uh, maybe not crush them, but I do want to win."

"Perfect," the woman answered with sparkles in her eyes. She pointed at Blaine's abdomen and continued. "You feel that rage? that envy to win? Fuel yourself with that! Keep your goal in mind and work for it!"

Blaine made a face at the camera, showing how much the tiny woman was scaring him sometimes.

On Wednesday, Blaine, Rachel, Kurt, and his partner had lunch together. They were all choosing what they were going to eat from the buffet that was set up in the dining room in the studio.

"Blaine, you don't want to eat that. You'll put weight on, and I want to win fairly." Kurt winked at Blaine who poked his tongue out at that.

"You stand no chance."

"I'm the professional here." Kurt crooked an eyebrow at Blaine, waiting to see what the man was going to answer at that.

"Maybe, but I'm cute and very likeable." Kurt laughed at that and hummed in agreement before leading them to the table.

They spent the rest of the week bantering in between rehearsals, sneaking into each others room, and getting on the other's nerves.

When Kurt and his partner danced together, Blaine cheered and clapped loudly at the couple's performance. Rachel elbowed him in the ribs to calm him and Blaine sat back in his chair.

They didn't perform perfectly, and Rachel made sure that Blaine knew that. They still placed before Kurt though, and Blaine smirked at the dancer, perfectly happy with himself, before being dragged away by Rachel who was growing frustrated at how the two were behaving around each other.

* * *

The third week went smoother than the week before. Curiously, Blaine was much better at contemporary. They spent the first rehearsal going over the routine and trying to make their bodies move together, and Blaine counted it as a win when Rachel called it a day and he could almost feel his legs. They both made their way to Kurt's room, Rachel always waiting for Kurt or the other way around, since they lived together they went home together.

Blaine and Rachel sat on a bench watching as Kurt rehearsed with his partner. Blaine couldn't help but notice how Kurt's arms and legs were moving. He was wearing tight yoga pants that hugged every muscle in Kurt's leg, accentuating the way they flex every time Kurt showed his partner how to make a stag leap.

"Stop ogling!" Rachel admonished Blaine as quietly as she could. Blaine turned to her, a mask of horror settling on his face.

"No, no it's not, I'm not. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I know you two are together, it's not, I won't…." Rachel stopped him by placing her hand on his mouth and trying to muffle her own laugh.

"Blaine, you know that Kurt is gay, right?" Blaine's eyes grew big at that and the man gaped unattractively at his partner.

"But aren't you two… together?"

"I'm lacking certain parts, if you know what I mean." Rachel admitted mockingly. "We are flatmates and we dance together outside of the competition, but that's it."

"Well, that's, hum... nice." The woman rolled her eyes at Blaine and patted his hand fondly before turning her attention back to the duo, who were still rehearsing.

The rest of the week, Rachel and Blaine finished rehearsal rather early and always ending up in Kurt's room, watching him finish.

Blaine saw him and his partner getting better and better at the Viennese Ballet so it wasn't a surprise to Blaine on Saturday night how good they were. What Blaine hadn't thought about was that maybe Kurt didn't give his best during rehearsal, and when Kurt's body started moving that night, Blaine, unashamedly, stared. Kurt's body lightened up and Blaine was mesmerized by Kurt's elegance and gracefulness. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's body moving to the music, in awe of how strong Kurt's arms looked, and how he could bend his body and make the audience hold their breath during the whole performance.

When the music faded Rachel smiled at him knowingly.

"You are so obvious, Blaine Anderson." The woman laughed before taking their mark to begin their routine.

Blaine and Rachel placed in third that evening, Kurt and his partner taking first.

* * *

"Blaine! Stop. Fighting. It!" The petite woman yelled in frustration, after hours and hours of rehearsal, pushing a finger into the man's chest at every word. "We've been training for two days now and you still don't get the routine right. What's happening?"

They had been rehearsing the Waltz and Blaine was having a problem with getting anything right. He was struggling and they both knew it, that was why the two days had been a little tense.

"You know what? I think that we need to approach this from another angle. Give me a minute."

The woman rushed out of the room, giving Blaine some time to take his bottle of water and gulp down half of it, already extremely tired. Rachel came back with Kurt in tow, dragging him by the hand.

"So, Blaine. Kurt and I are going to show you how it's supposed to look like and then we'll try again. Alright?"

Blaine nodded, smiling at Kurt, who smiled back, before taking Rachel's hands and starting the choreography. They twirled and slid effortlessly, and Blaine barely looked at Rachel, completely captivated by Kurt.

"That is how it's supposed to look, Blaine. Now get up and we'll try again." Blaine stood up and take the woman's hand before starting to move. They barely made it thirty seconds into the song before Blaine sighed in defeat, knowing perfectly well that he did nothing right.

"Alright, Rachel, Blaine?" Kurt cut them before they could snap at each other, "I see why you're both frustrated. Let's try all together. I'll help Blaine. Rachel?"

Rachel resumed her place as well as Blaine and Kurt stepped behind Blaine, placing his hands on Blaine's and encircling him with his body.

"I'm going to guide you through it, is that okay?" Kurt asked already in position. Blaine gulped with difficulties before nodding, avoiding looking into Rachel's eyes.

The music began and the three of them started moving together. They moved slowly, slower than how Rachel had imagined the routine to go, Kurt helping Blaine with every movement, holding his hands and guiding him, their bodies touching from calves to chest. Blaine tried to concentrate on Rachel and the routine, he tried to forget that it was Kurt behind him, he just wanted to learn. But Kurt's hand on his, Kurt's chest against his back, and Kurt's everything being so close to him distracted Blaine a little. Kurt often put his hands on Blaine's waist, making him turn at the appropriate time, before taking his hand to guide it back into Rachel's hand. Kurt also tapped Blaine's leg's interior with his foot, making Blaine reposition his legs, his feet, or move somewhere. The dancer didn't have to say a lot, every time just the smallest touch lead Blaine perfectly, showing exactly what he was supposed to do and how he was supposed to do it. Blaine felt more comfortable, more in synch and so much better at dancing with Kurt behind him than he had been with Rachel during the five weeks they had been rehearsing together.

Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt did it on purpose or not, but they did the choreography with three people two others time before reluctantly letting the dancer get back to his partner.

"You know what's interesting, little bird of mine? You got way better the moment Kurt started touching you and helping you. I wonder what that could possibly mean." Blaine's mouth fell open at that and the man threw himself after his partner, tackling her on the floor and tickling her to death.

"That is not the truth and you know it. Stop spreading rumors." Blaine warned, helping Rachel up after she held her hands up in surrender.

"But it's not a rumor if it's true!" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows before twirling the camera that was right next to her.

Blaine and Rachel danced first on Saturday night's live show. He tried to remember every single tip Kurt had shown him and tried to remember how to position his head and his arms, he also paid attention not to step on Rachel toes. Waltz, albeit being extremely elegant, was definitely not something Blaine wanted to dance ever again. When the song finally ended, Blaine hugged Rachel and turned his head to where the remaining contestants were. Kurt was standing up, cheering and clapping his hands, a big, broad, toothy smile on his face. Blaine smiled back and when Kurt gave him two thumbs up Blaine felt his insides melt a little.

They listened to what the judges had to say, their critiques and notes before going back to the makeup room to get their post dance interview.

They got back to their seats just in time to see Kurt and his partner starting to dance. The song began and Rachel's hand directly found Blaine's.

"That's a Warbler's song!" Blaine whispered to the woman, his eyes big.

"I know." Blaine turned his head back to where Kurt and his partner were dancing, to a slow version of Somewhere Only We Know. Blaine's heart was beating hard in his chest, probably leaving bruises on his insides, his stomach was a fluttery mess, and he knew that the camera must have been on him sometime, but he just couldn't help the look of bewilderment and shock that was painted on his face. When the couple ended their choreography Blaine jumped on his feet, clapping and yelling loudly to cheer on them. Kurt gazed quickly at Blaine before turning his attention to the judges.

They still didn't get first place, but they were once again better placed than Kurt, and Rachel was very pleased with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing extraordinary happened during the sixth week. Rachel made him work harder and harder, wanting her champion trophy back, and also wanting to beat her roommate for the first time in three years. The four of them continued to have lunch together, giving time to Kurt and Blaine to tease Rachel to no end about her dictatorial tendencies, making the woman usually huff and puff before storming to the rehearsal room. Blaine often glanced at Kurt, or smiled shyly at him. Now that he knew Kurt was gay it had been extremely difficult for the celebrity to keep his mind from fantasizing. His crush on Kurt after seeing him dance to one of his songs was becoming hard to hide, and he just hoped that the man didn't mind too much, or the situation was bound to become awkward quickly.

Blaine kept up the flirting and the teasing about who was going to win this week and Kurt kept teasing him about how big his head was, because there were no way he was beating Kurt again.

Rachel often cut them short, calling for Blaine to get to rehearsal already.

The dance they had this week was complicated but it wasn't something Blaine couldn't work his way around.

Contrary to how quiet the week had been, the live show was actually hectic. The professional dancers had several numbers to get ready for, and with them, several costumes changes. Blaine and the other celebrities tried to make themselves as scarce as possible when all the dancers were suddenly flooding the makeup room.

The host announced a short film about the backstage of the five weeks of rehearsal with an unaired clip. They showed the celebrities that had already been eliminated, and how some dancers were far more horrible than Rachel, and then they showed Kurt, dancing behind Blaine and helping him with his dance from the week before. They showed several shots in which Blaine was looking at Kurt like he hung the moon and where Kurt had a dreamy look on his face while observing Blaine. They had playfully added some little pink hearts here and there, floating around them or coming out of Blaine's eyes, making it look like a joke more than a serious thing. Blaine was mortified that they had caught how he was looking at the dancer, mortified that they spotted his heart eyes for the man, and was completely ashamed to be called on it on television.

Blaine searched for Kurt in the crowd, twisting his head until he finally spot the man, talking with Rachel, his head down and a bright blush on his cheeks. The two dancers turned their heads to Blaine at the same time and Blaine quickly looked away, feigning innocence.

* * *

Blaine spent the weekend avoiding Rachel's texts and calls. They were mainly about their performance and about everything that Blaine needed to work on, they were also about their next performance and Rachel had already emailed him the song so he could listen to it on repeat all weekend to know it by heart by Monday.

When Blaine arrived Monday morning at the studio, Rachel was already waiting for him, a smirk on her face. She was ready already, wearing her black shorts and harboring a messy bun. She barely gave him time to change and directly started to rehearse.

"This week is all about unusual craft. So," the woman marked a pause, giving some drama to the scene. "We're going to mainly dance in the air!" The woman pointed her fingers happily at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine looked at her like she was crazy.

"This week we're going to dance in the air with silk ropes. Aerial choreography if you like. We have to be in synch for it to be perfect. It's going to be a lot of work. First, we need you to learn how to move around those ropes, and then we're going to need to make sure we are always moving at the same time.

Two new dancers entered the room and they immediately started to teach Blaine how to twirl and twist his legs, waist, and arms in the ropes to use it to his advantage. Luckily for him they had put some mattress on the floor, so when Blaine inevitably fell, it didn't hurt too badly.

They practised all morning, and by noon Blaine already had a rather good idea of how to work his way around the silk.

"Blaine, your toes and your fingers! You need to point them. They look like dead spaghettis!"

"Dead -"

"Yes, now from the top!"

They rehearsed all afternoon, eating only half a sandwich. Rachel was being even less forgiving than the other weeks, making Blaine work until his legs and arms hurt as much as they did the first week. Dancing in the air and with ropes was essentially based on the strength you had in your arms and legs, and Blaine had been relentless all day about getting it right.

He had two choreographies to learn that week, and even with all the time Rachel was spending with him he knew he wouldn't be ready.

"Okay, I think it's enough for today." Rachel admitted, looking a little tired at the end of the day, the two aerial dancers already gone. "What are you doing tonight?" The woman asked, handing him a bottle of water. Blaine took a gulp, watching the dancer gathering her things.

"I'm going to stay here a little longer. It's not fluid and I want to be more comfortable with the ropes. I want to practice a little more."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Oh no, don't worry. I think I just need to put myself really into it." Rachel smiled at him proudly before taking her bag.

"Good, your competitive streak is still here! We'll have to fuel it so we can use it to crush the others. Keep this feeling in mind, Blaine Warbler. We'll work on it tomorrow!" The woman ran off, letting Blaine alone with the cameras.

After a while the cameraman started to gather his things.

"I'm going, I think we have everything we need. You're going to be all right here?" the man asked.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll do the routine one or two more times and I'm done. Good evening!" Blaine waited for the man to leave the room before turning the music on again, Cosmic Love starting to play as Blaine turned the volume as loud as what could be acceptable.

The man made his way to the rope and climbed it until he was high enough from the ground. He wrapped one of his legs into one of the ropes and then proceed to the same with the other. Once his legs were secured, Blaine moved enough to wrap his waist as well. With his hands he gathered the two ropes and started turning in the air, his legs slowly parting until he was almost in a split. Feeling a little bold, Blaine took only the right rope in his hand, and made himself move so his body was parallel to the ground and he slowly bend his body backward, until his toes almost touch his head.

Blaine didn't hear the door opening, nor did he see Kurt entering silently and sit on the bench to watch him. Blaine was too focused, too enthralled in what he was doing, too captivated by the void under him and how high he was in the air to notice anything around him that wasn't the music or the silk.

The celebrity freed one of legs, keeping the other as a prisoner of the silk and put the free leg in between the two ropes, making his body stand up a little and his chest rest against one of the ropes, he did the same movement several times, wrapping his body in the rope, before twisting one last time and letting his body fall freely. The different twists made the rope float and create a soft and aerial aspect in comparison to the body that was falling. Blaine caught himself, barely an inch from the ground, before using his wrapped feet to stand up in the air and releasing his body from the silk.

The moment Blaine touched the mattress two strong arms encircled him, hugging him from behind. Blaine looked in the mirror in front of him to see Kurt's head buried in his neck. The celebrity brought up his hand to Kurt's arms and squeezed gently.

"You scared me! I thought you were going to crush yourself on the ground." Kurt said, letting go of Blaine. The celebrity turned around, facing the dancer and smiled at him.

"One of the acrobats taught me that today. I wasn't going to fall. Were you worried?" Blaine asked cockily.

"Absolutely not. But like I said, I like to win fairly, and you dying is kind of a step in the wrong direction."

"Huhu, so you said. What was the hug about then?" Blaine wondered, looking up to Kurt's eyes.

"You're too small to be that cocky." Blaine shook his head at Kurt and made his way to his bag. Kurt caught his arms as the man passed right next to him. Blaine stopped and looked at the hand before leveling his gaze to Kurt's eyes. The dancer looked serious and maybe a little insecure.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Blaine noticed how the man's grip went a little loose at the question.

"I'm not sure dating the competition is a good idea. I might actually use my body to win and I know how important it is for you to lose fairly." Blaine argued playfully, biting his lips.

"Anderson." Kurt warned, smiling at the man. Blaine stepped toward Kurt and went on his tip toe to place a sweet kiss on the dancer' cheek.

"I would love to go out with you. "

"Breakfast? Tomorrow? And then I'll drive us to rehearsal." Kurt offered, watching Blaine tidying the room.

"Sound perfect." They quickly parted way after that and Blaine might have done a little happy dance in his car when he was sure to be alone.

The next morning Kurt picked Blaine up at his hotel and drove them to the nearest coffee shop. It was a tiny French coffee shop owned by a old woman. She made all her own pastries, cookies and cakes herself, and her coffee was to die for.

They sat in front of each other, smiling awkwardly and not saying a word.

"Hello, lovebirds. What can I get you this morning? I have lemon cake with poppy seed, chocolate muffins, croissants, I think I still have fresh baguette with butter and jam."

"I'll take a croissant, please, and also coffee." Blaine asked before turning to Kurt.

"I'll have coffee as well with some baguette and jam. Please."

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a minute." The woman walked away, leaving Kurt and Blaine almost alone in the coffee shop.

"So, Blaine Anderson. What are you doing for a living?" Kurt wondered, waggling his eyebrow. Blaine giggled at that before taking the most serious tone he could make.

"I'm a singer, I do gigs and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, worldwide tours, that sort of stuff. Nothing too fancy."

"And you're very modest as well. That's good." Kurt added snarkily.

"I try." Blaine shrugged a little, not knowing exactly where to go with this discussion.

"And you fail, but that's okay. So how are rehearsals going with Rachel?" The woman came back with a tray full of food and hot beverages. She carefully put everything on the table before going back to her table.

"Well, you sneak in every so often, so one would think that you know. She is very talented and a good teacher, I must admit that I enjoy myself way more than I thought I would. It's an amazing experience, you guys are so lucky to get to do this every year." Blaine smiled at Kurt who was silent and studying him carefully.

"We are lucky, not everyone get the chance to make a living out of dancing and being a part of Dancing With The Stars is a great opportunity as well. But Rachel and I, we worked hard to get there. It wasn't always easy, but we got there, and now we get to do what we love."

They continued to talk, about their life, about their job and how sometimes it was complicated to do this when the people around you didn't understand how much passion you put into it.

They talk about how hard it had been sometimes and how rewarding all of this had been. When the woman came back to offer them a refill, they asked if they could take it away and paid for their breakfast.

"Hum gentlemen?" The woman stopped them before they opened the door. "I don't want to intrude or say something that's not my place to say, but just so you know, they are people with cameras outside and not small ones." Blaine sighed a little and peaked outside. Indeed there were several paparazzi waiting for them to step out of the coffee shop. They probably had been taking pictures the whole time, and Blaine didn't know how Kurt was going to react to this.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't think they would follow us here." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"I don't mind, I'm not as well-known as you are but I had my fair share of paparazzi hunt since I started working for Dancing With The Stars. I would've preferred if they weren't here but at least we'll have pictures of our first date. " Kurt joked a little trying to make the frown on Blaine's face go away. Kurt opened the door and stepped outside, hand in hand with Blaine.

The second they walked out, several flashes went on, following them all the way to Kurt's car. Blaine knew that since he was looking right in front of him, the paparazzi would catch how much he was smiling. Because Kurt, the man he had been flirting with for more than a month now, the man he had had a crush on for years, the man he just went on a date with, was holding his hand in front of people who had the power to tell their story however they wanted to. Kurt had chosen to tell them that yes, they had been on a date and yes, they probably were together.

Kurt walked to Blaine's door and opened it for him, letting the man climb in before shutting the door and walking his way around the car. Kurt sat in the car, the paparazzi still taking pictures, and Kurt tried not to kill any of them will driving away.

"Well that was interesting." Kurt said after a while. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, they can be way worse sometimes."

"Was the hand holding alright? I'm sorry I didn't think." Blaine smiled at that, taking Kurt's hand from the wheel and linking their fingers.

"More than okay. I was actually thinking maybe we could hold hands tonight at the restaurant of my hotel?" Blaine asked shyly.

They ate at the restaurant the same night, they knew some of the others clients were looking, and some of them even asked politely to take picture with Blaine as well as Kurt, and they did, talking a little with every one of them.

"Do you want to, maybe, come back to my room?" Blaine wondered at the end of the meal, barely looking at Kurt. "Not, not to sleep together. I mean, maybe we'll do that, sometime later, but just to… I don't want this to end just now."

"I don't put out on the first date." Kurt answered almost coldly. Blaine blushed in shame at the words, and looked down at his lap. "Good thing it's already the second, then." Kurt added playfully after few seconds. Blaine looked up and gaped at the dancer who laughed at him a little.

Blaine lead them to the elevator, to his room, and closed the door behind them when they finally got to his room. Blaine turned around only to be caged against the door, Kurt's hands on each side of Blaine's head.

The dancer stepped closer to Blaine, his eyes locked with him. Blaine could feel the warmth of Kurt's body against his, he could feel Kurt's chest against his, heavy and comforting. Kurt's breath ghosted against Blaine's skin, tickling his cheek and then the crook of his neck. Blaine let himself being surrounded by Kurt, by his scent and his warmth. He let the man came closer until one of Kurt's legs was between his own, until their bodies touched everywhere.

Kurt looked again into Blaine eyes, and slowly leant down, giving himself some time to study Blaine's face, to see if the man really wanted this, and how much his eyes turned darker the closer Kurt came to his mouth.

Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's, not able to wait anymore. They kissed languidly, taking their time to explore each other, their hands wandering from their hair to their chest and back. They kissed each other, their tongues dancing together and Blaine's tongue licking inside of Kurt before biting softly his bottom lip, kissing him again to sooth it after the biting.

Kurt stopped them, pulling away a little, enough to look into Blaine's eyes but close enough to still feel his breath against his lips.

"I'm glad it wasn't our first date." Blaine laughed a little at that and put his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "We have rehearsal early tomorrow, well I know I have so, hum."

"I'll let you go to sleep" Kurt decided, pecking Blaine several other times before being ready to leave.

They sneaked out of rehearsal few times for the rest of the week, stealing kisses in between and eating lunch together.

On Friday they were on the cover of few magazines, a picture of the two of them holding hands and Blaine smiling like an idiot. They both received several messages from friends, asking what, where, and when. They both laughed a little at Rachel when the woman stormed into the studio with her copy of Closer, waving it like a crazy woman and ordering them to explain what this was all about.

On Saturday night, Kurt walked behind Blaine right before it was his time to go on stage.

"Listen to the song, Superstar." Kurt walked away, taking his dance partner's hand and going on stage. Blaine looked at them on a screen in the makeup room before quickly making his way to his seat. Kurt and his partner were wearing matching jackets. Except that Kurt's partner had a blue and red striped tie and her jacket was dark blue. Blaine smiled at the imitation of the Warbler outfit. Kurt's partner, Olivia, started out as a superstar who was getting her make up done and who perfected her tie before walking to Kurt. The song Superstar by Jamelia started and they danced around together, getting into their routine. They danced together and Blaine blushed at the lyrics, most of them probably weren't for him, but still. Kurt had asked him to listen to the song and the fact that the woman was wearing a jacket that looked exactly like Blaine's outfit made him blush even harder.

"Well, that's oddly adorable." Rachel whispered to him, Blaine only nodded and both Kurt and his partner winked at him at the end of the routine. Blaine shook his head at how silly they both were and how you could read all the conspiracy on their faces.

Blaine and Rachel danced remarkably, the silk and the light playing perfectly together, the two of them giving the performance of the season.

* * *

They spent the following week rehearsing and rehearsing. Rachel had decided that since Kurt and Blaine couldn't be trusted to be around each other without starting to be completely oblivious to the rest of the world and that it would make Blaine late, more time and it was necessary, they'll just have to wait until the end of the day before seeing each other, which was nearly impossible. After more than a month of rehearsal with everyone, they all started to feel like a big family, and of course they would all sneak around to see each other, to eat lunch together. They were also using all the time they had, rehearsing everywhere and anywhere. It felt like a dancing school right before some important exams. People were just dancing around, always running and going over their routine over and over again. It was empowering. There was so much energy going on, so many people around them all the time and so many things to do that when Kurt or Blaine decided to sneak around to see each other they could barely peck each other on the mouth before having to run back to their rehearsal room or to the costume designer.

The week passed in a blur, and at the end, Blaine once again was the best dancer of the week. Unfortunately, Kurt's partner was the one being eliminated that week.

Week eight was practically the same. Blaine was getting better and better at the ballroom dances and now that he had gained some muscles and confidence Rachel was starting to include more and more of her being lifted up in the air. The routines were also getting more detailed and sophisticated. The woman was being ruthless, and Blaine was starting to feel the competition building between all the contestants. It was just light banters and silly jokes between them all, but it was there.

More than once Blaine ended up passing out in his hotel room, exhausted by all the rehearsal and the pressure of the live show. It was also tiring not having his support system. He had been living or on tour with the Warblers most of his life, and not having them was becoming more and more difficult to endure. Kurt stopped by every other day, he still had choreography to learn for the live show, so they saw each other at the studio. Kurt also brought him up takeout in his hotel room, knowing that the man wouldn't be able to leave his bed. Blaine was grateful for Kurt. The man was everything, he was kind and attentive, and Blaine liked the banter they were still keeping up, even if Kurt weren't in the competition anymore. It was simple, them being together was easy, easier than anything Blaine had had to do in his life and whenever Kurt stopped by, Blaine thought that he was more than lucky to have the dancer in his life.

Blaine lost his first place that week but still ranked in the top three.

He spent the weekend with Kurt, they visited the city, stopping in coffee shops and shopping here and there. They shared lazy kisses on Monday morning and cuddled until noon when both of them couldn't ignore how hungry them both were. They met Rachel at the loft she shared with Kurt, and the two dancers exchanged knowing glances and suspicious smiles. Blaine didn't ask, too happy to relish into the happy bliss that was the two days off he was having this week. Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye when Rachel almost threw him out of the loft, stating that he needed to be well rested for this week because she was going to ask a lot out of him this week.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the last part! **BlaineandKate** is a babe who beta'd the whole thing and put up with my non existent social skills. **

**Also, the trio challenge is inspired by this year French trio challenge with the contestant name Alizee. ****  
**

* * *

When Blaine arrived on Tuesday morning, Rachel and the cameras were already waiting for him.

"Hello Rachel." Blaine said hugging the woman.

"Hi there little birdy." The dancer clapped her hands, a wild grin appearing on her face. "This week you'll have, again, two routines to learn. But one of them is going to be slightly more challenging than usual."

"Okay." Blaine answered, dragging the first vowel and looking around to find some clues.

"This week is trio week. I'm guessing that if you didn't already know what it was it kind of clear that we are going to dance not only together but with a third person."

"You mean that I'm going to step on somebody else's toes for a week? More toes for me to crush, yeah!" Rachel giggled at her partner's silliness and brushed her bangs to the side.

"Would you like to find out who our third partner is going to be?" Blaine nodded and the woman turned him to face the door, staying behind him and circling her arms around the man's chest, hugging him. They waited a little, so the cameraman had something for the post production, and then the door opened.

"Oh my god!" Blaine exclaimed when Kurt poked his head inside of the room. Both men crossed the room quickly, hugging each other tightly before indulging into several light kisses.

"You are our third partner this week?"

"I do believe I am, yes." The dancer answered, his hand clasped into Blaine's, not letting go.

"I already told Kurt my idea for this routine and in my opinion it's a brilliant idea. So, for this specific routine, we are going to dance to a song called Une Femme Avec Une Femme. The singer agreed to change the nouns and pronouns into 'men' and 'his' so it would fit. Originally it's a song about two women falling in love and living their life in public. The song was written in 1998, and at that time in France homosexuality was still a huge taboo. I was thinking about making this about you, Blaine, falling in love with Kurt and slowly detaching yourself from me with all the issues and troubles that this might have entailed."

"You want to put all that into a dance?" Blaine asked a little afraid at the challenge before him.

"Well, of course. Now, positions gentlemen, and let's begin this week's rehearsal!"

They practiced all week, Kurt and Blaine trying to stay professional even though it was more complicated than they thought it would be. Both men couldn't help but kiss the other, or tickle him, usually ending with Rachel throwing a fit and making them blush at their silliness.

They stayed late several nights, Blaine wanting to get this number right, more than right, perfect.

When Saturday came, Blaine asked to rehearse the routine again and again until Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine, you know the routine. You're beautiful when you dance to this song and we are all perfectly in synch. Stop pushing or you're going to hurt yourself. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine breathed before letting Kurt kissed him.

Their names were announced and all three stepped onto the stage.

The lights slowly faded, showing only Blaine and Kurt, sitting on the floor next to each but not touching. They both had their own spotlight, their shadows reflecting on the ground as the music started. They were hugging their laps, their head hidden in between their arms. Slowly, they started to extend their hands, reaching out for the other before turning their head and gazing into each other eyes. They put their back against each other, still sitting on the floor, before kneeling face to face, their hands passionately cupping the other's cheek, leaning into the other's touch, their faces coming closer and closer, almost kissing. They stayed like that for few seconds, seeking the reassurance of the other and feeling the warmth from the other's hand.

Suddenly Rachel dragged Blaine on the ground, and the celebrity stood up quickly, hugging her tightly, both of his arms hugging her back and holding her head as she sensually rolled her body against his. They stayed in each other's arms, waiting for Kurt to join them. The dancer made his way behind Blaine, following the couple as they started moving forward the second Kurt came to them. Blaine turned and twisted away from Rachel as Kurt waited for him and hugged him passionately, while taking him away from her. They danced, bodies moving together, as their foreheads touched. It was tender and sweet, their touches almost loving. Kurt put a soft hand on Blaine's hip before making him turn into his embrace. The celebrity reached out to Kurt's waist, leaning backward as Rachel caught his hands again, bringing him away from Kurt's body and hugging him tightly and forcefully, as Blaine's arms widened.

Rachel's arms circled Blaine's waist as the man bend his body backward in two, trying to escape the woman. Kurt gently supported his head, helping him up again. Rachel put her arms around Blaine's chest, caging him while Kurt put his two hands on Blaine's waist. They then quickly ran away from the woman. They turned on themselves, relaxing into each other's embrace and exchanging shy little smiles just for them to see.

They were lost in the dance, their bodies thrumming with passion and love for each other. They weren't listening to the song anymore, their bodies knew where to go and what to do. Nothing mattered besides them, how their bodies were moving together, and what it meant to them to dance together.

They faced each other, their arms touching above their heads as Rachel grabbed Blaine around the waist and held him, dragging him away, again, from Kurt. Blaine took one of Rachel's legs, making her cage his body with her legs and head, and making them turn in on themselves. They repeated the same movement Kurt and Blaine had just done, sharpening their movements to show how forced it was in comparison of when Kurt and Blaine had danced together, just seconds ago. Blaine's arms reached out to Kurt while still vaguely dancing with Rachel. The two men slowly put their hands on the other's arms before Rachel forcefully took Blaine's arms, making him dance with her, while Kurt mimicked Blaine's movements behind him.

The two men were completely in synch, their bodies harmonizing flawlessly together, while Rachel made sure that her body came out strong and harsh in comparison. She put herself in between the two, pushing Kurt away as she continued to dance with Blaine. Kurt and Rachel both took one of Blaine's hands, pushing the man away and making him come closer again. Rachel used the motion and Blaine leg to jump on his shoulder before bending her body backward and rolling off him in a perfect split. Kurt leant closer to Blaine, reaching out to his arms before Rachel took the other and pushed Blaine away, facing Kurt menacingly. They danced together in a forceful battle, their movement harsh and unforgiving, showing the struggle both could have in the situation where both wanted Blaine's attention and affection. Kurt rolled away and pretended to fall as Blaine ran over Rachel to stop her. Kurt's shrunk on himself on the floor as Rachel jumped above him before running into Blaine's arms, who caught her. Blaine put her on the floor as she made her way behind him, one of her hand sneaking around his neck as he quickly pushed it away. Her other hand gripped his waist and received the same treatment. Blaine and Rachel fought like that for a few seconds before Blaine extended his hand to reach out for Kurt who took it and removed him from Rachel's embrace.

Blaine put his hands and arms around Kurt, yearning for warmth and love after such a battle. Kurt's hand reached above his shoulder to cup Blaine's head as they walked away from Rachel. The lights putting Rachel in the dark as the only spotlight showed the pair walking together with grace and passion until the song slowly faded away.

They both stayed like that for few more seconds, breathing heavily from exhaustion but also from how emotionally involved they had been in the dance. It had everything to do with the fact that it was them, together, sharing a stage and showing how passionate and strong a love could be. They couldn't hear how loud the crowd was cheering and clapping for them, as they looked intensely into each other's eyes, seeking comfort after a dance that left them both raw and vulnerable. It took Rachel jumping on them happily to shake them out of their reverie.

They both smiled at her and put her in the middle of them, hugging her tightly. They waited for the jury to tell them what they were thought of the performance. None of them had anything bad to say, praising the trio on how perfect the movement were, how passionate and emotional it had been to see them dance like that. They loved that beside the movements and the perfectly executed routine, they had been telling a story.

Blaine and Rachel placed first this week, both knowing that it was due to Kurt and Blaine's dancing that night.

The day after, all the gossip websites erupted with pictures of the two dancing and smiling at each other, titles stating how hot they had been together and wondering how long their relationship had been going on.

* * *

"Blaine what is going on with you?" Rachel asked, furious after Blaine had dropped her for the third time in a row. "Your body is here but your head is so far away I'm not even sure it's still in this galaxy." Blaine ran a hand over his tired face before rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"I'm sorry, it's just… difficult." Blaine admitted, wishing that for once the camera weren't there.

"What is difficult, Blaine? The routine?" Rachel gently asked, sitting beside him on the floor and tucking her legs under her body, taking Blaine's hand in hers gently.

"No, the routine is fine. I mean it's complicated and really sophisticated, but it will be fine."

"Then what is it?" Rachel has a motherly tone and she is looking at him so gently and caringly that Blaine wished for a second that it was his mother instead. It had been too long since he saw her and yes, he had spent more than ten weeks away from her before but he had been with his friends, on tour with the Warblers so he had had his other family there with him. So it didn't matter the if things were overwhelming or if he got homesick, he still had his support system with him.

But here and now he had no one. He had Kurt, beautiful, amazing, loving Kurt. But Kurt didn't know him like his mother and friends, not yet. And right now, Blaine needed a little piece of home with him.

"I think I'm starting to feel the exhaustion from weeks and weeks of rehearsal and stress. I'm sorry. It's just… It's overwhelming sometimes." There wasn't much more to say now. Rachel knew that Blaine didn't like to say too much in front of the camera, so the woman leant into him and hugged him tightly.

Rachel released Blaine quickly, not wanting to push him too much. Blaine walked back to his hotel, his chest and heart heavy with the realization of how much he missed his friends and family. Luckily Kurt was there, waiting for him in the lobby of the hotel. Blaine welcomed the strong arms around him and the warmth of Kurt's breath against his cheek.

"Rachel texted me and told me that you had a little break down. Do you want me to stay with you?" Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, his head still against the man's shoulder.

"Would you mind staying the night? Please. I just need someone to hug me." Kurt stepped closer at that, putting his free hand on Blaine's back and pushing him closer to him.

"Of course. Come on, let's go to your room." They quickly walked to the elevator and then the room, getting rid of their coats and shoes before stumbling onto the bed and finding each other in the middle.

Blaine tangled their legs together and put his head under the dancer's chin, hiding against his chest. Kurt lay on his side, encircling Blaine's body with one arm and scratching his hair lightly with his other hand.

"Hi." Kurt gently said once Blaine's breath evened out a little.

"Hi."

"What's going on, babe?" Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's chest, before finding a good spot and inhaling deeply.

"It's just …. It's too much. There are always cameras and stress and new dances to learn. People are good, great even, but it's just… it's overwhelming. I'm used to having the attention of the media but not this much and it's just…Usually I have my support system, my family or my friends. The Warblers, we are more than just a boy band. We are friends before anything and I have known the guys since high school. When things get difficult and heavy on tour, when we have rough days or anything, they are there, we are there for each other. I know they support me and I know my mom is watching, but it's not the same."

"And I'm here but I don't know you like they do, so it's nice, but not nearly enough." There was not regret in Kurt's voice, it was just a statement. Kurt was trying to help, to understand, and it was the undeniable truth. He missed his friends.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered after a while, not sure what else to say. Kurt gently placed a kiss on his forehead and then on his nose.

"Don't be. This is an amazing experience but it's rather exhausting and we all have our up and downs." They fell asleep like that, cuddling and still fully clothed. Blaine couldn't believe that someone like Kurt was willing to be there for him the way he was, and Blaine felt better knowing that someone would stay with him, holding him all night if he needed. He didn't have his friends, but he had Kurt, and right now it was what he needed.

Blaine didn't see Kurt for the next couple of days after their night together. The dancer was apparently busy working for a video clip, and according to Rachel when he came home at night he barely made it to his bed before passing out. Several times Blaine had offered to come by and to be there for the dancer just like he had been there for him, but Kurt had shut the idea down every single time.

By Friday, Blaine was almost certain he had done something wrong. He had no idea what though. They hadn't seen each other since the night they had spent together, and their exchanges had been more than cold the few time they had talked. Now it was around nine in the evening and Kurt hadn't answered any of his texts. Blaine tried to remember what he had said, or done, the previous day, but nothing came to his mind. He usually spent Friday night with Rachel, Kurt and other people from the show but he had hoped that tonight he and Kurt could spent the night together, alone. He had offered this hours ago and was still waiting for Kurt's answer.

Suddenly his phone flashed and turned on, telling him that he had just received a text. Blaine braced himself an opened it when he saw it was from Kurt.

_Could you come down to the lobby please?_

Blaine put his shoes on and with trembling fingers opened the door of his room and took the elevator down. Kurt hadn't said that they needed to talk, but it was implied, and everyone knew what those words meant. Blaine wasn't ready to hear what followed, he didn't want to. He cared about Kurt, the man was everything Blaine had always wanted. He was funny and witty, he had enough of confidence to be sure of himself but it didn't come off as arrogance. Kurt was kind and loving and Blaine knew he could tell him everything and the dancer would just listen to him. Blaine didn't want it to end but he didn't know what to do to prevent it.

When the doors of the elevator opened it felt like rocks were sinking into his stomach. Blaine stepped out, walking slowly around the lobby until he spotted Kurt.

Kurt crossed the lobby quickly, joining Blaine where he was standing unable to move and waiting for the unavoidable.

"Blaine? Are you okay? You're a little pale." Kurt asked, concern in his voice. Blaine couldn't take it, Kurt didn't have the right to look that concerned and worried when he was going to break up with him. It wasn't fair.

"Just do it, Kurt." Kurt took a step back, frowning in confusion and shock at Blaine's icy tone. Kurt nodded quickly, sharply and suddenly Blaine was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Blainers!" Blaine couldn't see anything, being shorter than average had its flaws. "you big, stupid idiot. Couldn't you just say that you missed us? You're such a moron, Blaine Anderson, I swear to god!" Blaine's eyes widen in recognition of the terms of endearment that were being thrown at him.

"Jeff?"

"Yes, Jeff, who else?" In the excitement Blaine didn't see the other arms around him, didn't notice that there were actually three pair of hands touching him and hugging him.

"Just so you're aware, Nick and myself are here too, Blaine." Wes added, when Jeff started to jump in the air, his head still hidden beneath all the limbs.

"Oh my god, Nick? Wes!" Blaine turned around with difficulty and smiled even wider when he saw the two smiling faces in front of him.

Jeff started to make them turn and turn, created a wheel of four men, hugging each other and turning in circles like crazy people, in the middle of a very fancy hotel.

"Jeff, I think Blaine is going to launch his lunch on your shoes." Wes warned, noticing how Blaine was still compressed between them all.

"Ew, dude. That's gross." They all stepped back a little, giving Blaine some space to breathe and finally greet them properly.

"I can't believe you're here, guys. It's so good to see you." Blaine said again, nodding happily.

"We're glad to be here, Blaine." Nick said, holding his boyfriend's hand in his while Wes was patting Blaine's shoulder.

"How long are you staying here?"

"Depends on you, Blainey. If you win this week we'll stay for the grand finale!" Jeff answered making a round in the air with his hand.

"Also, you should thank Kurt. He is the one who arranged everything." Blaine suddenly remembered Kurt and searched him with his eyes in the lobby before spotting him in a corner watching the four men with fondness. Blaine walked to him and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"You did this for me?"

"No, it was mainly to have good eye candy this Saturday. But if it's making you happy then that's a really good bonus." Kurt answered playfully, earning an eye roll from Blaine.

"Thank you. You're amazing." Blaine confessed, pecking Kurt as a thank you. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Lead the way." Blaine lead Kurt to his friends, his hand still holding the dancer's.

"Kurt, those goofs are my friends. This is Wes, Nick, and Jeff."

"It's nice to officially meet you all." Kurt said with a smile before turning to Wes. "I made reservation at the hotel's restaurant. I thought it would be for the best if you didn't walk around. I'm not sure creating a riot is the best idea for tonight."

"Good thinking, Kurt." Wes said before turning to Nick and Jeff. " See, this is what maturity and self-preservation looks like!" Kurt frowned at Blaine in confusion and they all started to walk toward the restaurant.

"Oh but I didn't…" Kurt started while being dragged by Blaine toward the restaurant.

"You're eating with us, right?" Blaine half wondered half asked.

"I thought you'd like to be alone with them." Blaine smiled and stepped closer to the dancer.

"Kurt, I thought you were breaking up with me. So if you're not, please come eat with us tonight?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"You didn't exactly talk to me half of the week." Kurt blushed a little and shook his head.

"It's because I can't keep a secret and I wanted this to be a surprise and I knew that if I talked to you or see you I would just spill everything." Blaine laughed at his boyfriend and kissed him tenderly before looking into his eyes, asking him silently the same question than before.

"Yeah, I'll eat with you."

The rest of the evening was a blur of too much alcohol, with some embarrassment from high school stories and tour anecdotes. Nick and Kurt quickly ganged up against Blaine, while Blaine sought comfort with Jeff who just called boyfriend privileges and sided with Nick as well. Kurt and Wes discussed how complicated it had been for them to become famous that quickly, and how knowing each other from high school had been essential. He told Blaine that Sebastian, John, and Trent couldn't make it, but had sent him a little video.

The next morning, Rachel called Kurt to yell at him, blaming him for the hangover her partner had. She noticed how Blaine seemed more light hearted than the previous day, but didn't comment on it.

The Warblers sat through the whole live show, cheering for Blaine like the crazy bunch they were. Blaine didn't place first this week, but Rachel and him qualified for the final. Blaine couldn't believe that there was only one week left and that he would be participating in the final.

Rachel was going to be hell the next week.

* * *

Indeed, Rachel was worse than she had ever been. She pushed the man, making him learn and learn again until Blaine was once again lying on the floor, just like the first week.

But this time, even if the pressure was heavier than it had been before, and with the finale ahead of him, Blaine had his boyfriend and friends to go back to at the end of rehearsal, and it changed everything. Blaine tried to forget the pain and how sore his muscles were, relying on evenings at the restaurant or in Jeff and Nick's room eating takeout and watching movie with everyone. It felt good to have Jeff bantering with his boyfriend, Nick trying to calm down his own boyfriend, and Wes rolling his eyes in despair at the bunch.

When Saturday finally arrived, Blaine didn't want the season to end. During the ten weeks, he had grown fond of all the people working on the show, the dancers had become good friends and it was bittersweet to arrive in the studio that day. They all knew it was the last show and they all wandered around, taking their time to talk to each other a little longer than usual.

When the live show finally started, Blaine knew that tonight his friends were here and his boyfriend as well, he trusted Rachel more than anything, all he had to do was put the nerves aside.

Blaine danced his first routine, shaking his nerves away. Rachel hugged him tight after it, whispering to him that they were going to win, no doubt. He also heard Jeff yelling more than it was appropriate, and this reminder of his friends being here made Blaine smile.

When Blaine entered the stage for the last time, Rachel took his hand and smiled gently.

"Have fun, alright? The rest doesn't matter anymore." The light faded and Rachel started dancing without another word.

Blaine joined her, taking her hand in his . They glide on the stage, moving fast in a flawless waltz that Blaine had finally mastered. Blaine was making Rachel turn and turn, lifting her up in the air before placing her gently on the ground.

Suddenly, Rachel ran off the stage and the song changed, leaving a confused Blaine alone on stage. A hand took his, and Kurt faced Blaine on stage, taking Rachel's place. The song changed to The Last Dance and Blaine followed the routine he had learned with Rachel, Kurt following effortlessly. They smoothly danced together, enthralled by the song. The slow tempo served them well as they moved together, gracefully. Blaine couldn't believe that he was having the chance to dance with Kurt one more time on the show. They moved smoothly, passionately spinning together around the floor. Blaine carefully lifted him up, Kurt's hands on Blaine's shoulders helping him to stay up. Blaine slowly set Kurt down, his body trapped in the circle of Blaine's arms around his body. They looked into each other eyes, forgetting that they were dancing in front of million of people, forgetting it was recorded and broadcast around the country. Blaine only had eyes for Kurt and how beautiful he was in his arms and above him, the light of a spotlight making his eyes shine with passion and love. Their faces came close and closer as Kurt was getting closer to the ground, his body flush against Blaine's. Kurt gently took Blaine's hand from his waist and disappeared, letting Rachel take back her place in Blaine's arms. The song switched back to the first they had been dancing to and the couple continued the choreography, finishing it powerfully and putting all they had into the last dance of the season.

When the song finally ended, the crowd erupted in a standing ovation, cheering loudly. Blaine hugged Rachel, laughing in her ear.

"I can't believe you did that, is it even something we can do?"

"You can trust me, I've read the rules a million times." They turned to the judges who praised them one more time. When Blaine and Rachel walked back to the makeup room, Blaine walked right into Kurt's arms.

"When did you learn the routine?"

"I'm a professional, Blaine. Rachel left me instructions and we practiced after I'd come home every night this week." Blaine let Kurt hug him as they watched the rest of the show together. The closer they got to the result, the more Blaine's body was buzzing with nerves. Kurt placed several kisses throughout the show on Blaine's neck to calm him down.

Blaine and Rachel walked together on stage to hear the final results. Blaine stood behind the dancer, his arms around her waist. She whispered few words to him before falling silent, then they waited. Blaine hated how long it took to the host to announce the results. They, of course, had to drag it out a little longer, building up the suspense and tension. Blaine almost wanted to rip the cards out of the host's hands and read the results himself.

Blaine was buzzing with tension, not hearing a single word the hosts were saying, until the red spot lit up on the pair next to him and Rachel jumped into his arms. Blaine shook himself out of his torpor and finally understood that he had won this season of Dancing With The Stars. Blaine gaped in shock and a smile finally creeped on his face. The man encircled Rachel's waist and hauled her up, jumping in the hair happily. Kurt and the rest of the crew joined them quickly, followed by the Warblers. Blaine savored his victory with all the people he had recently learned to like, and the ones he had always had in his life. They celebrated together, dancing goofily around and bursting into a song.

They went through the after-show and answer to all the questions, even the ones about Kurt. Finally, Blaine and Rachel were free of duties and went back to her loft where Kurt and the Warblers were already gathered up, celebrating the winners.

They stayed all night together, some of the crew joining them at some point. They drank champagne to celebrate the winning pair, the more they drank, the sillier the dance off became. Around four in the morning, Rachel was sound asleep with Jeff and Nick on either side of her, hugging her tightly, their fingers locked on her belly. Wes was on the couch, and people were spread out everywhere in the loft. Blaine found himself in Kurt's bed, the door safely closed.

"I can't believe I won." Blaine whispered, drawing patterns on Kurt's chest.

"It's well deserved, Blaine. You worked hard to get there and you didn't give up. I saw you work and I saw you dance. It was amazing, you're amazing." Blaine blushed and continued to silently draw patterns on his boyfriend's chest.

"So, hum… well." Blaine finally said.

"Yes?"

"The show is over now."

"Yes, Blaine."

"You live here and I split my time between Ohio and New York."

"I'm aware, yes." Kurt tilted Blaine's chin to make the man look up to him. "What do you really want to ask?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I know for a fact that you're have nothing scheduled for a week or so, so we're going to have a real weekend together, and then we'll figure it out. I've always wanted to visit New York anyway."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and remember that reviews are more than welcome...*wink wink nudge nudge***


End file.
